Exploud
Exploud is a normal-type Pokémon species from the region of Hoenn. It has a juvenile stage called Whismur, and an intermediary stage called Loudred. Biology The three life stages of this Pokémon differ from each other considerably, but are all notable for their proficiency with sonokinetic attacks, producing extraordinarily loud noises to disorient their opponents. They are cave-dwelling stout bipeds with proportionally short limbs and enormous mouths. Whismur Whismur, a.k.a. the "Whisper Pokémon", is a 60 cm tall nearly spherical biped with stubby digitless limbs and large external ears that resemble earmuffs, covering its ear openings. Each of its eyes consists solely of four dots arranged in the shape of a plus sign. Its body is pale lilac or pink in color, while its feet and ear covers are yellow. Whismur is known as a timid species. It normally produces very soft and quiet vocalizations, which are hard to hear, even at close distances. However, when startled by the detection of danger, it produces an earsplitting shriek. It's known for its tendency to cry and to be startled by the sound of its own crying, which in turn causes it to cry louder; repeating the cycle until it falls asleep. Its screams can be as loud as a jet plane. Since it uses its ear canals for breathing, it can scream continuously without running out of breath. Conversely, it will stop screaming if its ear covers are shut. Loudred The second stage, Loudred, is known as the "Big Voice Pokémon", and does this nickname justice. Almost twice as large and over twice as heavy as Whismur, this energetic beast is infamous for its extremely loud screams. Its skin is now greyish-purple, and its limbs, eyes, mouth, and ears are all much more developed than those of its previous stage. Loudred's hands have three digits, and its feet have two blunt, almost cylindrical claws. Its large mouth dominates most of its body and has yellow lips. It also has two blunt tusks on its upper mandible, and two on its lower mandible. It has a pair of visible nostrils, which Whismur lacked; and its eyes are humanlike, with white sclerae. Its ears are round and shaped like loudspeakers. Loudred has well-developed stomach muscles that are used to exhale air with great force, facilitating its screaming. This Pokémon's ultrasonic screams can tip over trucks and blow apart houses. It stomps its feet on the ground while it's shouting, and makes so much noise that it renders itself temporarily deaf afterwards; creating a vulnerable spot before it recovers. Exploud The final stage, Exploud, is a formidable beast. Standing about 1.5 meters in height and weighting twice as much as Loudred, it is known as the "Loud Noise Pokémon". Its ears have been replaced with a crown of seven hollow tubular formations adorning its skull. It also has tubular holes on its knees and elbows; a row of them running on its back; and a couple of long hollow tails; all of which serve the same purpose of inhaling extra air for its bellowing. Furthermore, it can be distinguished by having three claws on its feet, rather than two; and its sclerae are now red. Exploud is famous for its ability to produce earthquakes by sonic screaming, and for the fact that its cries can be heard from 10 km away. Outside of battle, however, it's usually quiet and peaceful, using whistle-like sounds to communicate with others. Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Pokémon Universe Category:Sentient Beings Category:Non-sapient Beings Category:Sonokinetic Creatures Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Fauna Category:Cave Dwelling Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2002 Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Comic Book Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Animated Creatures